


to tame

by catsnkooks



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Collars, Creampie, Feral Behavior, Feral Obi-Wan, Gangbang, Kinda?, Light Dom/sub, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsnkooks/pseuds/catsnkooks
Summary: based on art by midnightmeatsubway on tumblr
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Clone Trooper Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 172





	to tame

"You gonna be a good boy for us, general?”

Obi-Wan curled his lip over Cody's finger, considering his offer. He could take them all if he wanted; he knew that, he knew that  _ they _ knew that, from the way they stood behind their commander, still awaiting orders. Cody stared down at him, unblinking, eyebrow raised as he waited. Obi-Wan knew he wouldn't back down from this challenge.

Obi-Wan let out a soft snarl, but didn't clamp down on Cody's finger keeping his jaw open. He lifted his chin and extended his neck, giving the finger the barest kitten lick. Cody grinned above him. He'd won this round.

"Good boy," he murmured. He snapped his fingers and someone handed him a collar; black, with 212th gold detailing around the edges and a little golden bell that tinkled softly.

Obi-Wan felt his hackles raise, but he made no move to attack as Cody fitted the collar snugly around his neck. He watched the others with sharp eyes, daring them to make a move. He would only bow to Cody like this, the only one out of them that could handle him  _ properly _ \--.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when something was fitted into his open mouth and tied tightly behind his head. A gag. He bared his fangs over the silicone ball forcing his mouth open and narrowed his eyes at Cody. A challenge.

Cody just smirked down at him. “I can’t have you biting my men, now can I?” Then, he nodded to whoever was behind Obi-Wan, and he was yanked toward the bed by his collar.

Someone pushed him down onto his stomach onto the bed, sliding a pillow under his hips, trapping his semi-hardened cock between his stomach and the pillow. Rough hands grabbed his ass and spread apart his cheeks and Obi-Wan growled out a warning before gentler hands replaced them, a finger teasing his rim. Cold lube was squeezed onto his ass, making him shiver, and he gripped the bedsheets, probably tearing them, as his legs were spread wider and a finger slowly entered him.

Thankfully, the finger was nice and slowly teased him open, adding a second one once he’d loosened up. He hissed around the gag when a third was added, arching his back as they scissored his hole and searched for his prostate.

Someone shouted something about someone hogging him and the fingers retreated. More lube was squirted onto him and he braced himself as a cock lined up with his hole and pushed into him.

All of the clones were reasonably well-endowed. Small variations could be found with a few, but they were mostly all the same; reasonably long, but deliciously thick. Obi-Wan grunted and reached for another pillow to rest under his chest, trying to ground himself as the cock bottomed out in him. Blaster-calloused hands grasped and pulled at his hips, bringing his ass flush to muscled hips with every thrust. Voices clamored around him to hurry up so they could have a turn.

Obi-Wan was in for a long night.

And it was. A long night of relentless teasing and torture. Some of his men were nice and let him cum, crooning him through his high before releasing their own on his back or his ass. (Cody’s one rule: only he could cum inside Obi-Wan). However, most weren’t as nice. Most sought their own release in Obi-Wan’s willing hole, letting him make a mess over his stomach when the friction became too much.

Cody had disappeared from Obi-Wan’s line of sight, but returned once it seemed his men had taken their fill, smirking as he stood above him. Obi-Wan’s pleasure-hazed mind had lost count by this point, but if Cody wanted his own turn, Obi-Wan wouldn’t object. He bared his neck and arched his back more in a display of submission and was rewarded with a stroke to his hair and the removal of the gag.

“You’ve been such a good boy,” Cody cooed, taking his position behind Obi-Wan. “I want to hear all those pretty little moans when I reward you for being such a good boy.” He tapped Obi-Wan’s thigh. “Spread them.”

Obi-Wan realized Cody was giving him an out, if he wanted it. He could say no and keep his legs closed and he knew that would be the end of it. He narrowed his eyes at Cody as the other man appraised him with a raised eyebrow. Then, he slowly spread his thighs and watched as the smirk grew on Cody’s face. He would let Cody rise to the challenge.

Cody pet his hips and fondled his ass, and then entered him in one smooth motion. His cock knocked the wind out of Obi-Wan, both with surprise and just how his cock felt. Realistically, Obi-Wan knew his cock couldn’t be that much different than the rest of his brothers’ but it  _ felt _ different. Maybe because Cody knew him the most intimately and knew how to use his cock to make him  _ scream _ .

Obi-Wan buried his face in his arms, but then snarled as Cody gripped his hair and pulled him up.

“Ah, ah,” Cody tsked. “I told you I want to hear those moans.”

Obi-Wan didn’t want to give him that satisfaction so easily, but relented a little and opened his mouth so his pants could escape. With as oversensitive as he was, he knew he wouldn’t last long, and he could feel his orgasm fast approaching.  _ Especially _ not with the way Cody’s hips pistoned into his, driving his cock hard and fast into his ass, making the little bell on his collar tinkle with every thrust. Soon he was letting out breathy moans and groans and he couldn’t find it in himself to growl when he heard Cody laugh above him.

Cody leaned down close to his ear, making Obi-Wan groan with how deep the position made the other man’s cock go. “Cum,” he growled.

Obi-Wan needed no other encouragement. He cried out as waves of pleasure wracked through his thoroughly fucked body. His whole body tensed up and he clawed desperately at the bed sheets-- _ definitely _ tearing them. Soon after, he felt Cody cum inside him, filling the emptiness he’d been feeling all night.

Obi-Wan lost himself to the feelings of pleasure in the Force as his men moved around him. Cody pulled himself from Obi-Wan’s fluttering hole and massaged up his sides, turning the other man over and pulling him in his arms. Obi-Wan let them do as they pleased, pulling him into a hot sanisteam and washing the cum off his ass and back. He only acted up once, trying to kick Waxer behind him who nipped at an already forming bruise. Cody pinched his ass and growled for him to behave, and he just huffed and wrapped his arms tighter around Cody.

He buried his face in Cody’s neck as they dried him and carried him back to the bed. He sprawled out on the fresh bed sheets, latching back onto Cody when he joined. Some of his men joined him, but left enough space for Obi-Wan to feel comfortable. Cody flicked the little bell on his collar and chuckled when Obi-Wan growled, petting Obi-Wan’s sides and making him turn it into a soft purr.

“You make such a good little  _ pet _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this, consider leaving a kudos/comment!! if you want to see more, hmu on my tumblr @/catsnkooks!!


End file.
